A New Journey In Kanto
by OutOfReality08
Summary: Warning: if you don't like it then you don't read it, it's as simple as that. Rinnegan!Naruto and Sage of six paths!Naruto
1. beginning of a new journey

**claimer: I on't own pokemon or naruto**

**Helpful tip: If you don't know what naruto is then you have to watch it. But most importantly don't hate or flame.(If you don't like it then don't read it, simple as that.)**

"Hello"= speaking

'god dammit' = thinking

**'Bijuu bomb****' = kyuubi thinking**

" Rasengan." = jutsu

* * *

"ahh..." Professor oak was literally surprised by the arrival of a blond boy who just fell from the sky and crashed onto the floor of professor Oak's lab

"Hello." said professor Oak as he looked at the blond male, after getting no response oak poked at the blonde boy but the boy didn't move and professor oak started to panic as he ran around in circles trying to figure out what to do 'Maybe i should bury him... nah." but before the professor could figure out what to do, the blonde boy starting to get up

"What happened? ..." asked naruto as he got up from the crashpit (caused by him falling from the sky and crashing into the floor.), after he got up from the crashpit he looked around and realised that he didn't know where he was "... Where am I?" asked naruto as he looked at professor Oak for the anwsers

After Oak noticed that naruto wasn't dead (thank goodness, If naruto died then i would get in trouble for that... any ways) "I see you're alive, that's great." said Oak as he moved to naruto to talk to him

"What happened and Where am i?" said naruto as he repeated his questions again and looked at Oak for the answers

"Well i can't answer your first question but for your second question you're in my lab." said Oak as he answered naruto's question

"Where is that?" asked naruto looking as he didn't have a idea, where he was

"In pallet town which is in the kanto region." Answered Oak as wondered how naruto didn't know where he was

"And who are you?" asked naruto as wondered who the man in front of him was

"I'm samual Oak, a pokemon professor but people call me professor Oak or just Oak." said Oak as he answered another one of Naruto's question

"What's a pokemon?" asked naruto looking as if he truly didn't know what pokemon was

'I'm too old for this shit.' though Oak-cough, Cough- i mean professor Oak as he sighed with grief and rubbed the temple of his nose knowing that it was going to be a long day while naruto looked eager as if he was truly surrised and interested.

**Timeskip - 2 hours later**

"Wow pokemon are awesome! I want one!" said naruto with determination as he looked at Oak

"So, who are you?" asked Oak as he stared at naruto

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the toad sage and the jinchuuriki of kyuubi." said naruto as he struck a pose

"What's a toad sage and what's a jinchuuriki?" asked Oak

This time it was naruto who sighed with grief and rubbed the temple of his nose knowing that it was gonna take a while, meanwhile Professor oak was the on who looked eager and interest

**Timeskip -2 hour later**

"So you're a ninja who can use chakra and the energy of nature and you have a demon in your stomach." said oak as he looked naruto with a 'are you crazy?' look

naruto sighed knowing that Oak didn't believe in him "Well, i geuss i'll have to show you. Rasengan" said naruto as he put his hand as a small spiraling blue orb appeared in naruto's hand and the small blue orb starting to spiral faster and get bigger until it touched naruto's fingers

"... Is that real?" said Professor Oak with surprise and wonder as he tried to touch the spiraling blue orb but naruto stopped him " Don't touch, It's dangerous." said naruto as he slammed the blue against the floor, only for the floor to break and creak.

"Wow." said professor as that was the only word that could only describe what he witnessed

"Now, you believe me?" asked naruto grinning like crazy while Oak nodded in response like a child

"Now, can i become a pokemon trainer." said naruto with excitement at the thought of becoming a pokemon trainer

"Sorry but i gave away my last pokemon, so you have to capture a pokemon by yourself." said Oak with a frown plastered on his face

"Okay i'll go get a pokemon by myself." said naruto as he took a pokeball from professor oak and left to caught a pokemon

"I pity the pokemon that he catches, that poor pokemon." said Oak as he sweated and looked down at the thought of naruto beating a pokemon and catching it

* * *

**Meanwhile with Naruto**

'Which Pokemon could i catch... a caterpie,Nah... a rattata, Nah... A vulpix, perfect.' thought naruto as he want to the innocent vulpix that didn't notice the danger that was approaching

Vulpix i'm gonna capture you." said naruto as he landed in front of vulpix as he challenged naruto

"You can try but you'll fail human." said the vulpix as the vulpix got into a stance ready to attack

"You're the one who is gonna fail." said naruto as he want into a fighting stance

"Can you understand what i'm saying?" asked the vuplix looking at naruto in disbelief

"Yeah i can." said naruto

"Ember." vulpix tried to attack naruto with multiple small fire but naruto dodged them like a boss much to the vulpix's dismay

"rasengan." said naruto as he forced the spiraling blue orb against the vulpix causing the vulpix to fly into a tree, when the fog disappear, vulpix was on the floor with spiraling eyes and naruto threw a pokeball, after the pokeball moved for a while, it finally stopped.

"Yes, i captured a vulpix." said naruto as he got into a cool position and showed a victory sign

After spending a hour of having to hopping from tree to tree, naruto finally reached Professor Oak's lab and naruto opened the door before entering the door.

"I've caught my first pokemon." said naruto as he took out a pokeball and released the golden vulpix much to the Professor's shock

"I guess if you're a pokemon trainer, i will give you a pokedex and 5 pokeballs for your journey as a pokemon trainer." stated Professor oak as he took out 5 pokeballs and a pokedex from his pocket in his lab coat

"Thanks for your help."said naruto as he took the pokeballs and pokedex from professor oak and left professor oak's lab and left for viridian city

After he reached the forest, naruto started to hop from trees to trees for hours until it started to get dark, so naruto searched for a open space in the forest and got to the floor.

"Mokuton: four pillar house." said naruto as a 2 story japanese house was created from trees in front of naruto

"Come on out, vulpix." said naruto as he released the pokemon from it's pokeball

"I think we should get to know each other." suggested naruto as he started a conversation with the little fox-like pokemon

"Why don't you start." said vulpix as he gestured to naruto

"My name is naruto, i have many likes and many dislikes, my dreams for the future, i don't have a dream and for my hobbies i have many hobbies." said naruto as he introduced himself though he only said his name

"My name is Vulpix, i like napping, eating and fighting, i dislike cheaters, liars and badguys, my dreams for the future are to be the strongest vulpix ever as for my hobbies, it's to eat fish, relax and enjoy the nature." said vulpix

"I'll call you Kasai from now on." said naruto as Kasai barked in a happy tone but before they could talk kasai's stomach groaned, much to naruto's amusement

"I see you're hungry, i guess it's time we eat." said naruto, "Creation of all things."and naruto created food from nothing for him and kasai

After eating naruto and kasai fell asleep.

* * *

**I'll explain how naruto got in the world of pokemon as a series of flashbacks, so you'll find out soon!**

**If you enjoyed then comment, if you hated this then comment whatever you do**

stay tuned?


	2. A busy day

**claimer: I on't own pokemon or naruto**

**Helpful tip: If you don't know what naruto is then you have to watch it. But most importantly don't hate or flame.(If you don't like it then don't read it, simple as that.)**

"Hello"= speaking

'god dammit' = thinking

**'Bijuu bomb****' = kyuubi thinking**

" Rasengan." = jutsu

* * *

"Rise and shine, Kasai." said Naruto, only for the pokemon to rise his head because squinting his eyes

"What time is it?" asked Kasai, since he never wakes up in the morning

"It's 6:30am." said Naruto as he pulled Kasai out of bed and dragged the pokemon to the front of the house, before he got out a paper and started writing on it.

"It's time for you to train." said Naruto as he put the paper he was writing on Kasai, but as soon as Naruto putted the paper on Kasai, his body become heavier "I don't want to." replied Kasai, only for Naruto to create a spiraling, blue orb as he putted more chakra into the spiraling, blue orb which caused the orb to get bigger until it was bigger then Kasai

"What were you saying?" said Naruto as he chased the Kasai, only for Kasai to run away in fear of what would happen if Naruto catched him

After 4 hours Naruto stopped and made food to eat, Kasai was eating the food while naruto was thinking 'How did i get in this new world, i wander if Kurama know where we are... KURAMA!', after they were done eating, naruto created a clone to chase Kasai while Naruto was meditating.

**In Naruto's Mind**

"Kurama, are you there?" asked Naruto in a worried tone as he was looking at the cage in front of him

"What! Can't you see I'm sleeping." said Kurama as his voice was loud and could be heard from a mile away

"Can you tell how we ended up in this world?" asked Naruto with genuine curious as he couldn't remember what happened for the life of him

"Let me show you what happened." said Kurama as he put his hand out and touches naruto's head

**Flashback**

"We can't beat him!" said one of the ninjas of the Allied Shinobi Force as many of them started losing hope

"There has to be something, someway to stop him." said Naruto as he desperatedly tried to find a way to stop Madara as Madara was laughing like a crazy person while Sasuke and Naruto was breathing heavily from fighting against Madara

**"Naruto."**

"Yeah?!"

**"There is a way for you to beat Madara."**

"Really how?"

**"by using your Rinnegan and Sharingan."**

"What! I don't have a dojutsu remember."

**"Well, you actually do."**

"What?! I do?"

**"Yes, but you can't access your dojutsu because of my demonic chakra."**

"You're saying that you didn't let me use my dojutsu ever."

**"Just so you know, the Rinnegan and Sharingan would have made you evil or arrogant like everyone else except the Sage Of Six Paths."**

"... I guess you have point but can you let me use my dojutsu."

**"You have two dojutsus not one. And to use your dojutsu, just you focus chakra on your eyes."**

"Thanks Kurama for the info."

Naruto closed his eyes and focused chakra in his eyes and he didn't know what it was but something caused his chakra to rapidly expanded and increase by 3 times what it used to be.

Naruto opened his eye for everyone to see and everyone seemed to be confused and curious about how Naruto had the sharingan **(It was the sharingan with three tomoes surrounding the circle in the center of the eye.)**

"Hey Dobe, how did you get the sharingan?" asked sasuke more curious then confused

Naruto smirked and looked at Sasuke before replying "How do you think, cousin." as soon as Naruto said that Sasuke's eyes widen

"Y-you-are my cousin?!" yelled Sasuke as he looked at Naruto with widen eyes, though at first Sasuke was slowly speaking when he got to the middle of his sentence, he talk faster

"hey it turns out i have some dormant Uchiha blood in me." explained Naruto as he looked at his long lost cousin

"Hey guys, enough fooling around, it's time we seal Madara." said Sakura as she gripped her hands and focused chakra on it before launching a punch at Madara which Madara dodged easily

"Yeah Sakura's right, it's time to kick Madara's butt!" said Naruto as he and Sasuke attacked Madara trying to overwhelm him but Madara was standing his ground after throwing kicks and punchs and dodging them, Naruto decided to use ninjutsu.

After doing handsigns really quickly Naruto used ninjutsu "Water style: Water Dragon." said naruto as he created a water dragon out of water but his dragon was twice the size of a regular Dragon much to Madara's Surprise

"Fire style:Grand Fireball." said Madara as he did Handsigns before he released a huge fireball but it was still half the size of Naruto's water dragon and so the water put out the fireball and hit Madara

"Bastard!" yelled Madara as he created 30 clones of himself, thanks to the clone jutsu that naruto loves so much

"Fire style: Fire dragon." said all of the clone of Madara as they created a dragon out of fire that was the same size as Naruto's previous dragon and launch their attacks on Naruto.

'guess it's time to see what my rinnegan can do.' Naruto closed his eyes again and opened it to show his rinnegan

"How did he get the rinnegan?" "How can he have both sharingan and rinnegan at the same time?" "Maybe we will win with Naruto's new Dojutsus" said the ninjas as they watch Naruto and Madara fight with full force

**"That's enough for today." **said Kurama as everything around Naruto disappeared and Naruto starting to appear in what looked like his mind

"Can't you let me see what happens."

**"No!"** said Kurama with a firm voice

"Why not?" asked naruto as he wanted to know what happens or what happened to be more precise

**"It's not a good idea for you to look within my mind while you're inside yours. Anyway you'll remember in time."** said kurama as Naruto left his mind to see that his clone was still chasing Kasai

"Stop chasing me." said Kasai as he tried to stop Naruto from chasing while the clone just kept smirking and chasing Kasai

**3 Hours later**

"Lunch!" said Kasai in a happy tone as he ran to his food and started eating as if he never ate before

"I have decided to train you for another day before going to the next town." stated Naruto as kasai started sweating alot

'Training? More like torture!' thought Kasai as he looked at Naruto with a 'seriously?' face

" Now that you're finished, back to running." said Naruto as he created a clone of himself and left the pokemon train with his clone

"What to do? What to do indeed?" said Naruto because he needed something he could do alone but while he was walking, he tripped on what looked like a huge rock

"What's this?" questioned Naruto

* * *

**I'll explain how naruto got in the world of pokemon as a series of flashbacks, so you'll find out soon!**

**If you enjoyed then comment, if you hated this then comment whatever you do**

stay tuned


	3. A new pokemon

**claimer: I on't own pokemon or naruto**

**Helpful tip: If you don't know what naruto is then you have to watch it. But most importantly don't hate or flame.(If you don't like it then don't read it, simple as that.)**

"Hello"= speaking

'god dammit' = thinking

**'Bijuu bomb****' = kyuubi thinking**

" Rasengan." = jutsu

**Oh, and all of this plot begins to me as well as the storyline, so if you want to use my plot or storyline you'll have to ask me first other then that you're good.**

* * *

"What's this?" questioned Naruto as he started to notice that the large rock was silver white, and was oval in shape... Oh, that's when Naruto realised it wasn't a large rock but a egg

"Is this one of the pokemon eggs that Professor Oak was talking about?" Naruto asked nobody as he grabbed the egg and looked at it for a few minutes before deciding to take the egg, so Naruto jumped on the top of a tree before he started to jump from tree to tree in the direction where Kasai was

After a couple of minutes, Naruto finally got back to the place he sat camp and looked around to see a tired Kasai and a Grinning Naruto clone sitting on a tree stump.

"What happened?" asked the original Naruto while the clone was trying to explain what happened but Naruto (The real one) stopped him, "Never mind. Just help me with this egg." said the real Naruto as he gave the clone the egg and went to Kasai while the clone put the egg in the real Naruto's bag

"Return kasai." said Naruto as he gave kasai a good rest "You deserve a good rest."

"Hey clone, let's go." said Naruto as he and the clone started to jump from tree to tree

"I think we will reach Viridian city in about a hour." stated the real Naruto as he kept jumping in front of the clone

**An hour later**

"We're here!" said Naruto as he went to the pokemon center to heal Kasai and to keep the egg warm

"Could you heal my pokemon?" Naruto asked the girl with pink hair which sort of reminded him of sakura

"Of course i'll help your pokemon." answered Nurse joy as he took naruto pokeball and went to heal it

**'Thinking of the pink haired vixen, what was her name... Pakura... Saka... Sakura that's it, her name was Sakura.'**

'Anyways. Could you explain what happened during the ninja war.'

**'Well, you were beating Madara but before you could defeat Madara his friend, black colored zetsu got Madara to free the sage of six path's goddess of a mother and then she started kicking both your and sasuke's butts, that was when the sage of six paths gave you two your inheritance as the reincarnation of his two sons then you and sasuke was fighting with the goddess on equal ground...'**

'What happened next?'

**'Naruto that woman is trying to talk to you.'**

Naruto stopped talking to Kyuubi and looked in front of him to see nurse Joy holding out his pokeball with Kasai in it "... hello, here's your pokemon

"Sorry i was spacing out there." said Naruto as he took the pokeball and put it in his pocket

"Thanks." said Naruto as he left the pokemon center and went to a shop

"Now i guess, i could get some potions." said Naruto as he got some potions and paid for it, leaving the shop and going to the forest in the direction of Pewter town

"I think this is the perfect place to rest." said Naruto as he created a 2 story house thanks to his mokuton release

"Ah home sweet home." said Naruto as he went inside his house and left his stuff in the house while his clone looked after the egg as Naruto went outside his house and used his mastery in Fuuinjutsu to set traps, after the war Naruto learnt to play safe

After Naruto was done, he went further into the forest and as he was looking around, he fell through a hole in the ground as he landed in a dark cavern.

He looked around to see a huge dark shadow with two yellow rocks on the top

"Leave or die!" spoke a loud, deep voice

"Who are you?" asked Naruto

"You can hear me?" asked the creature

"Yeah?!" said Naruto wondering why the creature would ask such a stupid question

"Finally it's time for me to leave this place." said the creature as he moved out of the black and into the light to for Naruto to see

The creature had a dragonic head, a wide mouth,huge teeths and yellow eyes. The creature also had dragon scale covering his body, long arms with deep claws, two small lines going around his body, large legs and a large tail as well with two horns on his head, his skin colour was ground brown. **(Sorry but i'm bad at descriptive writing.)**

"What do you mean by leave this place?" asked Naruto as he looked at the pokemon

"I mean you have to catch me." said the pokemon

"Oh, okay." said Naruto as he pulled out a pokeball and catched the pokemon as the pokeball stopped after ringing three times

After the pokeball stopped, the pokemon came out "By the way my name is setsuna." said the pokemon as he looked at his new trainer

"Now how am i gonna get out of here?" said Naruto as he looked at the hole up in the ground

"Get on." said Setsuna as he got Naruto on top of his back, as setsuna grew wings and flew through the hole on the ground

"Okay let's get over there." said Naruto as he pointed in the direction of his house

After the pokemon landed next to the house, Naruto capture it again in it's pokeball and went into the house before falling asleep

* * *

**I'll explain how naruto got in the world of pokemon as a series of flashbacks, so you'll find out soon!**

**If you enjoyed then comment, if you hated this then comment whatever you do**

stay tuned


End file.
